<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the clouds by ocean_boi_percy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162616">Among the clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy'>ocean_boi_percy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Winged Philza, Wingza, i did this just bc i can, phil and techno are friends, vivid scenery description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" The best thing about flying, in his opinion, was the feeling for freedom. Being able to escape a fight easily and travel at mass amounts of speed - faster then any boat or horse could ever dream of going. The feeling of being able to just spread his wings and soar high above the clouds, alone with his thoughts and feelings, just...free. Free of gravity holding him to the ground, binding him there. Free of the earthly requirements that plagued his mind every day. He just felt so so free. That was the greatest feeling in the world. "</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>Philza loves the feeling of flying and decides to tell Technoblade about it. He tells Techno why he never wants to land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't lie, I did this completely on impulse cause I couldn't get this thought out of my head. I just love the idea of Phil loving flying with all his heart - and never wanting to come down from it. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, enjoy this one shot of Phil's reasons for his love of flying!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of wind through his feathers had always been one of Philza's favorite feelings. The way the rush of cold air made his feathers prickle with a mix of adrenaline and the underlying fear, despite knowing full and well that he wouldn't get hurt while he fell. He loved the feeling of the air rushing against his face, his clothes whipping all around and snapping against the air, that and the sound of rushing air being the only thing he could hear.</p><p>Phil loved the view when he broke through the clouds, the moment of silence that followed when he hovered there, staring out over the world. He could see everything - the sun rising above the clouds or setting, the way all of them seemed so endlessly fluffy and comfortable - the easy places to hide among them. He loved being able to see the endless sky above him and not be able to see the ground below. He loved just hovering there for a moment before his body weight and gravity caused him to fall. Phil knew full and well all he needed to do was flap his wings to stay afloat, but he didn't want to break the peace. </p><p>The feeling of falling was a different sensation from the feeling of going straight up. He felt more fear and adrenaline when he fell verses when he flew. He knew that if he snapped open his wings too soon, the force of the air hitting them could break the fragile bones. He new if he opened them too late, Phil wouldn't be able to stop himself from hitting the ground in time, potentially causing more damage then if he opened them too soon. The feeling of falling was a part of flying that Philza wouldn't say he was super fond of. He was aware it was an important part of flying - but Phil would rather flap his wings and make it so he didn't need to snap them open in the first place. He knew, however, when he flew above the clouds and let himself fall, it couldn't be avoided. </p><p>Like right now. </p><p>Honestly, Phil wasn't even sure when he had taken off. His wings had just spread wide open while he stood on the edge of the cliff by the ocean, letting his freshly pruned feathers rustle in the wind. Next thing he knew, Philza was in the air, flapping his wings once every few minutes to shoot himself forward along the water, faster and faster. He loved the way the ocean spray got in his hair and dampened his wings. Ya it made it a little harder to fly, but it was well worth the feeling. Phil banked to the right, just flying over open water, and went straight up. </p><p>The best thing about flying, in his opinion, was the feeling for freedom. Being able to escape a fight easily and travel at mass amounts of speed - faster then any boat or horse could ever dream of going. The feeling of being able to just spread his wings and soar high above the clouds, alone with his thoughts and feelings, just...free. Free of gravity holding him to the ground, binding him there. Free of the earthly requirements that plagued his mind every day. He just felt so so free. That was the greatest feeling in the world. </p><p>When it came to the idea of having to return to the earth again, Philza never wanted to. He could feel the ache in his shoulders and back from flying all day, however, and the way his wings sagged a bit. He knew he was tired, but never wanted to land. Landing and having to be stuck on the earth to rest again was always a bad feeling for him. See, while Technoblade resented government, Philza resented gravity. He didn't like having to walk when he needed to go places when his wings were tired. He didn't like having to cover his delicate feathers in cloth to seem socially acceptable, and most of all, Phil didn't like the feeling of being tethered to the ground when he could be freely souring through the sky. Gravity had always been the avian's main source of grief honestly. Maybe that wasn't normal, but that's how it had been since he was a teenager. </p><p>The sound of rushing air filled his ears as Phil finally made it to the cliff, his large wings flapping hard to lower himself onto the ground safely. The sound of waves against the cliff rocks made a shiver go down Phil's spine - and he was suddenly aware of just how cold he actually was. </p><p>"You were out longer then normal." The sound of the familiar monotone voice made Philza hum softly, glancing over his shoulder to see his friend walking over. Techno knew about Phil's wish - the need to be out in the world. The need to never land. He understood and did his best to help Phil feel more comfortable while he was confined by the chains of gravity. </p><p>"The sky was beautiful today."</p><p>"I can imagine, but you still need rest, buddy." Techno unclasped his cloak as he said that, ignoring the chill that went down his spine as he did. They weren't far from Techno's cabin, and Phil needed the warmth more then the piglin. Gently draping it over Phil's shoulders, he felt the older man sigh softly. "I know." Phil didn't have to say a word for Techno to understand. He needed rest but god he didn't want it. He wanted to be out there, among the stars. </p><p>It took a little coaxing, but soon enough, the pair was going back to Techno's cabin, hidden among the snowy plains. Inside, the warmth was welcoming. Despite the cabin being jam packed with chests and supplies, there was... a homey feel to it. If Philza, for whatever reason, got confined to the ground someday, he'd want this to be the place he made his prison. </p><p>In the main area, there were chests and brewing stands in the corner, but the main room was clear. There was a couch near the bookshelves on the wall, close to the ladder that lead to the upstairs bedrooms and chest storage. There was a fireplace that Phil had helped make in the center of the room, the gentle crackle and lick of flames against the wood illuminating the cabin in a warm glow. There was silence in the area, different from the silence in the sky, but comforting all the same. A book was set to the side of the couch along with a discarded blanket, the coffee table in front of the couch holding a half empty mug of tea along with discarded glasses. Techno had probably been reading when he went to see if Phil had come back. It made a pang of guilt pop up in the avian's heart, but in the end, he knew Techno probably didn't mind. </p><p>"Hey Philza, can you brush my hair out?" The sound of Techno's deep voice brought Phil out of his observations and back to reality, noticing that he had been lingering in the doorway while Techno had gone and gotten a brush - probably from his room. He waited patiently for Phil to come out of his daze, the blonde man nodding after Techno asked his question a second time, since the first had clearly not been completely heard. </p><p>Phil moved to remove Techno's cloak, hanging it beside the door and shifting to sit at the couch. His wings ruffled, in need of pruning after todays long long flight. He'd have to do that before bed. Techno sat in front of him after handing over the brush, crossing his legs comfortably and closing his eyes as Phil started to gently undo his braid. </p><p>"Techno?" Phil's voice broke the comfortable silence that had been created while he brushed out the piglin's hair with gentle, caring hands. He made sure not to tug too hard, treating his soft pink hair as if pruning his own delicate feathers. </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Can I tell you a story?" </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>It had been a long time since Phil had anyone to tell stories to. He shifted a little from where he was sitting, adjusting to a more comfortable position while his wings ruffled, shifting as well and moving to a more comfortable spot on the couch. It was never easy finding a way to sit on furniture, but Phil did his best to make it work. </p><p>Silence filled the air again for a few moments as Phil tried to think of a way to start his story, starting to speak after a few minutes while still caring for Techno's hair. He began to speak of their teenage years, a time that was still fresh in both his and Techno's minds despite the years that had gone by. </p><p>"Do you remember when we were 18 and I disappeared for a few days?" He asked softly. Techno nodded with a small chuckle. </p><p>"I thought you up and died or something." A soft chuckle escaped the blonde as he started to slowly and gently rebraid Techno's hair. </p><p>"I wanted to see how far and how long I could fly before I had to come down..." He murmured softly. Techno raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting instead for the other to continue. "I flew over the ocean for the first day. The dolphins tried to jump and reach me and the spray weighed my wings down. There was salt in my feathers, but I never minded. It was louder then I would've liked though, and so, that night I went towards the mountains." Phil finished off Techno's braid but the male didn't move from where he was sitting. Phil didn't mind. </p><p>"I thought, "how high could I go before I got too cold?" and decided to test it." Phil continued, leaning back a bit with a smile at the memory. "I went up along the side of the mountains, catching the cool updrafts to help, and just... went up. Before then, I'd never been above the clouds..." Silence followed those words as Phil's mind wondered into the past. He could remember it like it was yesterday - flying straight up through the seemingly endless clouds, blinding him as he went until he broke through. </p><p>And when Phil had broken through those seemingly endless clouds, he had realized he never wanted to come down. </p><p>"The moon had been high in the sky, so huge it felt like you could reach out and touch it." Phil said softly, continuing to tell Techno about his experience in the sky. "And the clouds created a floor beneath my feet that I couldn't land on and I was ok with that. For a moment, while I was up there, I forgot how to fly all together. For a moment, my wings stopped working."</p><p>Philza chuckled softly, closing his eyes as he remembered the fear that went through him as he had fallen from so high, plummeting to the ground like a rock, his wings twisting and trying desperately to open - to catch him. He remembered the sensation of his wings snapping open at the last second - at that perfect moment that was needed so no damage was done - and the rush of air that had gone through his feathers. It was like no other feeling in the world. </p><p>"When I gathered myself and remembered to fly though, I didn't leave above the clouds. There were countless places to hide and the swirling around my wings felt so... surreal. I remember looking up to see an endless sky above me and another layer of clouds, blocking my view. It felt like the perfect place to be - unable to see the ground, and unable to go any higher. I think that was when I realized that that feeling - that <em>freedom </em>was the only thing I wanted." Phil went silent once again and shifted a little to look at Techno. The pig seemed to be lost in thought, having hung off every word of what Philza had said. </p><p>"I think I'd like to see that..." Techno's voice was as quiet and gentle as the crackle of the flames in front of them. "It sounds beautiful."</p><p>"Its like nothing you've ever experienced," Phil agreed, smiling gently. "But, that is something for the future. For now, we should get some sleep." It was late in the night now, the moon was high in the sky. Phil's wings still ached from the usage, the blonde no longer used to such long flights. After all - he hadn't had very much time to just indulge himself in flying the way he loved. Techno nodded in agreement, getting up finally and looking at Phil with a half smile. </p><p>"Goodnight, Phil."</p><p>"Night, mate." Phil watched the other retreat up the ladder to settle into his room, but he remained on the couch for just a few moments. After some consideration, the male got up and walked to the closest window, looking up at the moon and stars above. </p><p>"Someday..." He murmured softly. Someday he would be able to fly among those clouds forever. Someday his wings wouldn't get tired anymore while he flew. Someday, Phil had a feeling that he would be able to live in the clouds and among the stars the way he so desperately longed to. </p><p>For now though, gravity kept him chained and exhaustion grounded. </p><p>So for now, Phil went to bed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>